Time of the Seasons
by Jinx13GXA
Summary: No mater how many seasons pass, no matter how many years, Gray will always love Nats, and Natsu will always love Gray.


Snow fell softly all across Magnolia, covering the town in an icy blanket for the first time this year. The crisp air sent shivers down people's spines, and the snow quickly piled up. Gray sat next to the window, enjoying the view of the snowfall. _Isvan used to get more, but I don't know if anyone here would handle more snow than this…_

A sudden weight in his lap pulled his attention away from the window. Natsu was leaning into him, at least four blankets wrapped around him to keep the chill away. " 's'cold…" he mumbled as he snuggled into Gray.

Gray chuckled softly. "You'd be warmer away from the window, you know." Natsu ignored him as he shifted so that he was all the way in Gray's lap, and the blankets could wrap around both of them Gray let him finish, wrapping his arms around the cold dragon slayer once he stilled,"What are you doing? You know I can't get cold."

Natsu nuzzled his neck gently as he pulled the blankets tighter, "You're warm…'n comfy. Wanna stay here."

Gray smiled softly at his partner as he shifted the blankets to better cover him. He'd make sure the cold winter chill couldn't reach him here.

* * *

"Come on Gray!" Natsu shouted. He was a few paces ahead of him, snatching the spring flowers left as right as he ran. The last bit of snow had fallen a few weeks ago, and while Gray would miss the reminder of his childhood, he was happier to see Natsu happily running in the warmth.

"Only if you'll tell me what you're doing!" he yelled back. He was fairly sire Natsu was going to make flower crowns, considering all the flowers he'd picked up, but he'd let his partner "surprise" him. _His smile will be worth it._

Natsu laughed, loud and free as he kept going, "Gotta catch me first slowpoke!" He continued to stay ahead, deftly weaving flowers together just out of Gray's view.

Gray chased him as he ran, eventually catching him and tackling him to the ground. As they both lay on the ground laughing and trying to catch their breath, Natsu plopped a beautiful crown made of daffodils and the pretty weeds he picked up. There was a soft yellow rose in the center of the crown, and Gray laughed wholeheartedly. "Yellow is _not_ my color. It doesn't match my aesthetic at all," he teased.

Natsu shook his head, "It matches your personality though. Bright and bold!" His smile stretched far past his eyes, and Gray was convinced he could feel that smile all the way in his heart.

"Then I'll wear it proudly, my dragon," Gray responded softly. They lay there for a while, the sun beginning to set in the distance as Natsu wove more crowns and Gray watched is content silence. It was only broken when Natsu started sneezing. "Come on, let's get you some allergy meds."

* * *

Gray thought he was melting. The blistering heat had reached a record high that year, and he was fairly sure the only one not half dead from heat stroke was Natsu. Even sitting in the cool water of the guild's pool did nothing to help.

Natsu was having fun though. He mostly stayed out of the water, prefering to sunbathe out in the open instead. The warm ground was a wonderful feeling on his bare back, and the sun on his face was all he cared for at the moment.

Gray just stayed in the water and watched. No matter how boring most would have thought it was, Gray never got tired of seeing Natsu's smile. _Besides, he'll help me put aloe on the sunburns later, and we can cuddle after._

* * *

The leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked, the cool fall air even cooler in the dark before sunrise. Natsu continued to lead them up the hill, careful to slow down anywhere Gray may trip in his tired state. "We're almost there," he whispered.

Gray sipped on his coffee, exhausted and still half asleep. It was only his first cup after all. "It'so early…"

Gray's soft mumbles mostly went ignored. _Ten is too early for you, you silly ice mage._ He continued to lead him up until they are up on the side of a small hill. The view outwards was mostly clear, and it left Gray wondering what they could possibly be here for, until Natsu laid out a blanket and pulled him onto it. "Come watch with me."

Gray sat down, leaning into Natsu's side. He was rewarded with another blanket, a warm arm around his waist, and a kiss on his forehead for his efforts. _I can deal with that_.

The sky slowly began to change colors as the sun rose off in the distance. Orange and pink and yellows spilled through the clouds, and Gray could only gape in surprise. They stayed there quietly until the sun was completely visible, neither of them speaking a word.

It was Natsu who finally broke the silence. "You said you'd never seen the sunrise before, so I thought I'd show you on a day where it'd rise a bit later and wouldn't be too hot."

Gray leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Natsu's lips, "You're too sweet for your own good…"

Natsu rolled his eyes and reheated what was left of Gray's coffee, "We can head back whenever you're ready. We don't have any missions today, so it can be a lazy day."

Gray wasn't even listening. He was just staring at his reheated coffee as if it were a gift from the gods themselves. "You're perfect. Marry me so no one else can take you."

Natsu burst into laughter as he leaned down and kissed Gray again. "Gladly."

* * *

No matter how much time had past, Natsu and Gray were by each other's side through all of it. Every day, every season, every year. Even when they were quiet about their relationship, everyone knew that nothing was ever truly going to come between them. Their spars were still rough, but their relationship had grown soft and kind. Time had made their rivalry turn to friendship, and then to love.

They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
